fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Begnion
The Begnion Empire is a beorc theocracy dedicated to the goddess Ashera. Begnion is the largest nation on the continent of Tellius, and is so large that it borders all other nations on the continent. In addition to being the largest nation it is also the most powerful. At a time in the distant past, Begnion owned all the lands in Tellius with the exception of the laguz nation of Goldoa. During the events of Radiant Dawn, it is 648 years old. It was founded approximately 132 years after Yune was sealed in Lehran's Medallion. Geography Begnion has a variety of terrain types, making it the most bio-diverse nation on Tellius. To the east, beyond Lake Semper, Begnion is bordered by a vast desert, on the opposite side of which resides the Kingdom of Hatari. To the northeast lies a long-mountainous chain which acts as the border with Daein. This mountain chain continues to the northwest of Begnion, also marking the border with Crimea, and continues still to the south, marking the western border with Gallia and Goldoa. Begnion's south is dominated by a vast coastal region and marks a maritime border with the island nations of Phoenicis and Kilvas. The interior of Begnion is dominated by two major rivers, the Ribahn River and the mighty Miscale River, which cut through central Begnion. The Ribahn River is a tributary of the Miscale River. Tucked between the Miscale River and the mountainous border region with Goldoa and Gallia in western Begnion lies the Serenes Forest, home of the heron laguz. The mountains that form the border between Begnion, Gallia and Goldoa contain the volcanic Kauku Caves, a dangerous series of lava tubes which are rumored to house entrances to Gallia and Goldoa. To the east of the Miscale lies the vast Grann Desert, which was home to the ancient Zunanma civilization, along with ruins that are used by the Laguz Emancipation Army as a base, in addition to a secluded community of Branded that includes Stefan. North of the Miscale and Ribahn Rivers is the Sestohl Plains. South of the Grann Desert is a vast plain region, which is the home to Begnion's capital, Sienne. Culture Begnion is a theocracy dedicated to the goddess Ashera. The head of the country is the Apostle, who also dons the title Empress. Alongside the Apostle is the Begnion Senate, the Senators of which are entitled to the same respect and reverence as the Apostle herself. The upper eschelon of Begnion society is referred to as The Sainted and lived pampered lives of luxury and privilege. The lifestyle of Begion's subjects is rooted in ceremony and tradition, so much so that when Ike and company sought refuge in Begnion during the Mad King's War, they found themselves constantly in danger of breaking social etiquette, and went to so far as to openly insult Senator Lekain and even the Apostle Sanaki herself. Begnion's hierarchy leads all the way to the bottom of the social ladder with the laguz. Referred to as "sub-humans" by commoners and nobles alike, this hatred of the laguz amalgamates itself into a culture of racism which found its apex in the Serenes Massacre, a genocide in which the Heron laguz were wrongfully framed for the assassination of Misaha, the 36th Apostle. In addition to the genocide of the Heron tribe, Begnion was long-involved in the slavery of laguz, until the aforementioned Misaha issued the Laguz Emancipation Act in the Year 624. Even after this law was enacted, however, many sections of Begnion's society, particularly the upper classed and the Senators themselves, continued the laguz slave trade. The most sought after prize amongst the Senators, ironically enough due to the fact that it was actually the Senators who conspired to initiate the Serenes Massacre , were members of the Heron royal family, desired for their rarity, angelic white wings and glittering golden hair. One Senator in particular, Duke Oliver of Tanas was found guilty of involvement in the laguz slave trade, particularly his purchase of Serenes Prince Reyson, and was stripped of his post. Politics Begnion is politically divided into duchies, seven of which are mentioned: Persis, Gaddos, Numida, Tanas, Asmin, Culbert and Seliora. It appears that the Duke of each region is also a member of the Begnion Senate. It probably also has a number of earldoms, but only one of these is mentioned, that is, Kadohl. Whether these earldoms are subdivisions of the duchies or ruled in their own right is unclear. But it is certain that Earls have a lower status politically and are not members of the Senate. While the Apostle Sanaki seems to be benevolent in her rule, as does the Apostle's right-hand man Prime Minister Sephiran, the Duke of Persis, the Senate itself is secretly corrupt. Along with conspiring to assassinate the previous Apostle and then blame the action on the Heron tribe, and continuing to hold laguz slaves, the Senators constantly compete with one another for the most prestige and influence. As in Path of Radiance when Duke Oliver of Tanas purchases Reyson, it is revealed in Radiant Dawn that Senator Hetzel purchased Reyson's brother Rafiel, although for his merit he intended to let Rafiel return to Serenes Forest (that was before the masssacre). In addition, the Senators secretly saved Duke Oliver after his conviction in the laguz slave trade. What's more, during Radiant Dawn, in an attempt to accrue the most prestige, the Senators botched the defense of Begnion during the invasion by the Laguz Alliance. Finally, the Senator's treachery, led by Vice-Minister Lekain turned on Sanaki and first imprisoned then overthrew the Apostle, plunging the Empire into civil war. Military , Duke of Persis (left) and General Zelgius (right)]] Begnion is the most powerful nation in Tellius. The cornerstone of this power rests within the Begnion Holy Guards, an order of Pegasus Knights dedicated to the service of the Apostle. The leader of the Pegasus Knights, Sigrun and the deputy commander Tanith both on multiple occasions pronounce their willingness to die in order to protect the life of Sanaki. The Holy Guard seems to be a very strict order, as is everything in Begnion society, evidenced by the austere Tanith's disapproval of Marcia leaving her post to go find her rascal brother Makalov. Opposite of the Holy Pegasus Knight Guard is the Holy Dracoknight Guard, which answers to the Senate. Many of the members of the Dracoknight Guard seem to be as corrupt as the Senate itself, with one member Zeffren violating Crimean territory in order to capture the Heron Princess Leanne to sell for gold. The Dracoknights were not all dishonorable, however, as both Shiharam and Haar left the order and defected to Daein, due to the corruption and racism of the Senate. The main military force of the country, however, is The Begnion Central Army. The Dukes of each region also appear to have their own personal armies, each with their own general. While the Central Army was at first led by inept Nobles and Senators squabbling for glory and influence, the force was eventually taken over by Zelgius, Earl of Kadohl, one of the premier generals in all of Tellius. The army's force was further bolstered by Zelgius's admirer and eventual close confidant Levail, who was formerly the general of Duke Gaddos's personal army. The army's sheer numbers were enough to halt the advance of the Laguz Alliance and the Greil Mercenaries during their invasion. Despite their significant advantage, the Begnion Central Army was compromised not by superior force but instead by the Begnion Senate's own ineptitude. After the Senate ousted Sanaki, Senator Valtome, Duke of Culbert, was placed in charge of the army. List of Notable Locations in Begnion *Sienne - the capital of Begnion *Mainal Cathedral - the home of the apostle and center of the capital *Tower of Guidance - a monumental tower in Sienne where the goddess Ashera sleeps *Grann Desert - a desert area north of the capital and the original base of the Laguz Emancipation Army *Flaguerre - a fortress town on the Begnion-Gallia border *Mugill - a fortress town on the Begnion-Gallia border slightly southeast of Flaguerre and known for its thick walls. *Miscale River - a mighty river that flows through Begnion and beside Serenes Forest *Ribahn River - a tributary of the Miscale River that flows through the country *Telgam - referred to as both a region and a city, it is located in the Sestohl Plains *Sestohl Plains - a region in western Begnion located west of the Ribahn River *Serenes Forest - a mystical forest which was the former home of the Heron Clan *Salmo - a region in eastern Begnion *Tanas - a dukedom located near the eastern edge of the Serenes Forest, across the Miscale River *Seliora - a dukedom located in northern Begnion *Gaddos - a dukedom located in northern Begnion *Soze Pass - a path located in the mountains north of the Grann Desert *Kauku Caves - dangerous caves inside a volcanic mountain range that provide passage to Gallia and Goldoa *Lake Semper - a large body of water in northeastern Begnion near the Daein border List of notable Begnion *Misaha *Sanaki *Sephiran *Lekain *Hetzel *Valtome *Oliver *Numida *Sigrun *Tanith *Zelgius *Levail *Jarod *Septimus *Silvano *Istvan *Yuma *Zaitan *Zeffren *Lombroso *Rommit *Sergei *Veyona *Wystan *Isaiya *Radmin *Roark *Alder *Burton *Callum *Catalena *Laverton *Zelgius Category:Nations Category:Locations